A Tale Of Love
by AshN
Summary: She was an aspiring young writer with a fanciful dream. He was a young man who couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t been her neighbour. Upon entering University, her dream is cut short when tragedy strikes. But now she’s back, and only he can se


Disclaimer: I'm just a drifter trying to find my way.

I haven't updated my other story, so I'll put this new one up. This was from a while ago, but I'd like to get it going. I will update Trial Of Fate. Soon.

Enjoy.

A Tale Of Love

PROLOGUE 

At four years old, Sakura Kinomoto was a mischievous child with an almost imp-like quality. She was rarely sad and the only tears she ever shed were drops from laughing too hard. Now, with her short auburn coloured hair tied up into two wayward pigtails, the little girl had dropped down onto her hands and knees. Turning her head, she peeked around the door of her parent's bedroom, always on alert for any fun she could stir up. 

Inside, she found her mother curled up on the big four posted bed that she had shared with her parents too many times to count. Sometimes her nightmares would get the best of her, but mostly, she was frightened silly of ghosts. Sakura smiled at the sight of Nadeshiko Kinomoto doing what she loved the most -reading. Her mother had told her once that books were a lot like dreams, she had nodded with acceptance because her mother had such a bright smile on her face. She figured it was a lot like the love she had for making everyone around her smile. Crouching into a ball, she prepared herself for the surprise attack on Nadeshiko. It was a sobbing noise that had caused her to stop in her tracks and lift her head up to look at her mother.

"Mother?" Sakura stood up and quietly walked towards the bed. It always hurt her when she saw someone sad. Right now, her mother's beautiful eyes were filled with tears. "Mother, don't cry." She was a child, but knew she had to do something to cheer her mother up. "Please don't cry." Awkwardly, she patted her mother's long curls, the same way her mother had always done to soothe her whenever she had cried. 

Nadeshiko wiped her watery eyes with the Kleenex Sakura had handed her. The sudden smile that touched her lips caught Sakura off guard. She set the book on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around Sakura in a tight hug.

Sakura's emerald green eyes narrowed in accusation as she struggled in her mother's arms. "Then you aren't sad?"

"No," Nadeshiko laughed warmly. "I'm not sad at all."

Her green eyes were full of skepticism. "But you were crying, I saw you."

"Oh sweetheart," Her mother grabbed the book off the stand. "I was crying because I was happy."

"The book made you cry?" Sakura stared at the evil thing that had caused her mother to shed tears. "I can throw it away for you, Mother." She volunteered seriously. 

Nadeshiko laughed as she shook her head. "Do you see what's on the cover?" 

"It's a pretty castle..." Sakura took the book to examine it. "But it still made you cry."

"A good book will always try to provoke emotions, Sakura." 

"And that's why you cried?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. With typical four year old grace, she wondered absurdly why anyone would want to read something that caused them to be sad.

"Well," Her mother looked thoughtful. "It was a romance."

"What's a romance?" She asked, puzzled. "Are they suppose to make you cry?"

"A romance is a tale of love," Nadeshiko smiled whimsically. "If it's written well, but it's a good sort of crying, like laughing too hard."

"That makes you happy?" Sakura thumbed through the book, not being able to read most of the words.

"You feel happy, and sad at certain times because you connect with the characters. But a tale of love should make you feel good, yes." She answered, wondering what errant thoughts swirled in her daughter's imaginative mind. 

"Good." Sakura grinned wickedly. "When I grow up, I'm gonna write you the best tale of love there ever was!"

"Oh, really?" Nadeshiko squeezed Sakura tightly in her arms, as if she were trying to absorb the little girl's sweetness. 

"Yes," Sakura confirmed, her voice muffled by her mother's embrace. "A tale of love just for you."

Bear with me here, I promise it will roll along much faster the next chapter. After all, prologues were meant to be short. Leave a note and tell me what you think. =) -Ash


End file.
